The present invention relates to a soft weight strength trainer and related strength training process. More particularly, the present invention relates to a soft strength trainer that can be filled with a variety of low density granular components which can be emptied out later when the strength trainer is no longer in use.
The popularity of training devices designed to improve athletic performance such as strength, speed and endurance have increased in popularity in recent years for both professional and amateur athletes. Accordingly, a wide variety of equipment and training regimens have been devised for athletes having a variety of skill levels. Training equipment has been designed for athletes involved in a variety of sports that include soccer, football, hockey, track and field, basketball, baseball, swimming, etc. The training devices are devised to improve physical performance by applying a drag force, weight or other impedance to the athlete during an exercise or training regimen. Weight trainers are specifically designed to add weight to motions performed by the user with various parts of his body. By adding extra weight to these motions, the user's muscles must work harder than they otherwise would. In this way, the user's muscles become stronger and more defined.
One example of such a training device includes standard metal or plastic weight trainers. These weight trainers are rigidly formed and are generally shaped with a handgrip and two counterbalanced, weighted plates. The weighted plates may be integrally formed with the weight trainer or they may be removable. The handgrip may be gripped by one hand, or it may be wide enough for a two handed grip. Such rigidly formed weight trainers are problematic in that they can be difficult to grip properly. Older users, or users with hand problems may have a hard time developing the necessary grip strength required to properly grip a weight trainer. If a user does not have a good grip on the weight trainer, he is liable to drop the weight trainer on himself or on something else. Because the weight trainer is heavy and rigid, there exists the possibility that the user might seriously injure himself if he drops the trainer on some part of his body. Similarly, when a heavy weight trainer is dropped onto something else, like the floor or a bench, further damage may ensue. In addition to concerns regarding damage and injury, a traditional rigid weight trainer is not suitable for travel. A traditional weight trainer may be too large to fit in luggage, and it would make the luggage (which may already be heavy) even heavier.
A soft weight trainer addresses the problems associated with traditional rigid weight trainers. A soft weight trainer, as will be described here, does not require a specific type of hand grip in order to be used. Additionally, a soft weight trainer is deformable. This means that it is less likely to cause damage or injury when dropped. Finally, a soft weight trainer is filled with low density granular components can be designed so that the weight trainer can be emptied when not in use. Similarly, when the user desires to travel with his soft weight trainer, he can empty the soft weight trainer thereby reducing both the size and weight of the trainer. In this way, the soft weight trainer can be taken on a trip without adding to the bulk of the user's luggage.
Prior art soft weight trainers do not provide the advantages of the current invention. The most common type of soft weight trainer is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,458 to Newman et al. Newman claims an apparatus that comprises a stand from which heavy bags are hung. These bags are used for boxing and kickboxing exercises. This is unlike what is taught by the current invention in that the bags utilized by Newman are not movable, but are permanently attached to the stand.
Other prior art soft weight trainers include fillable bags such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,009 to Baker. Baker claims a water-filled apparatus that is strapped onto a user's leg and foot. The user then performs exercises with this extra weight on his leg. Another similar soft weight trainer is U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,051 to Jenison. The Jenison trainer is a water-filled, collapsible dumbbell. When filled, the dumbbell resembles a traditional weight trainer with to weighted ends connected by a central bar. The user grips the central bar to perform exercises. Both of these soft weight trainers do not teach the limitations of the current invention. Unlike Baker, the current invention does not need to be strapped on to any part of the user in order to be used. And unlike Jenison, the current invention can be used by a user who does not have the required grip strength to grip a central bar.
The prior art also includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,555 to Kinback. Kinback discloses a variable weight exercise bag. This exercise bag features two side handles and fill tube. The side handles are made from PVC, plastic or cardboard tubing, or hose. The exercise bag is filled through the fill tube which is then folded over in order to hold the fill material. The fill tube is preferably secured with hook and loop material. The Kinback bag can also be used with a belt, grommets, or other cut outs. Unlike the Kinback bag, the soft weight trainer of the current invention does not feature any belts, grommets, or cut outs. Additionally, the current invention does not have hard handles that require a close-fisted grip like those taught by Kinback.
There exists, therefore, a significant need for a soft weight trainer that has no hard pieces that can be filled with variable weight material. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.